villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bear Gerhardt
Bear Gerhardt is one of the three living sons of Otto and Floyd Gerhardt the leaders of the Gerhardt Crime Family, he is the younger brother of Elron(Dead in Vetnam) and Dodd and the big brother of Rye, he is one of the secondary antagonists of the second season of the television series Fargo. He was portrayed by Angus Sampson. Personality Bear seems to be a chill guy, always neutral and thinking of the best for the Family, he loves his mother Floyd and his son Charlie and despices his brother Dodd for always bullying him, and when Dodd gets Charlie arrested he gets more into the business of the family and shows a more aggressive nature. Rye After his father Otto suffers a stroke, his mother Floyd takes control of the Gerhardt Crime Family besides Dodd's complains, Bear however supports his mother, Dodd sends his personal bodyguard Hanzee Dent to look for Rye so he supports him, but Rye has been run over by Peggy, a hairstylist from Luverne and stabebd to death in self defense by her husband Ed a butcher. Floyd Kansas City Mafia wants to take over the Gerhardt's territory after Otto's stroke, they present an offer to Floyd which she discusses with her family and the Mafia's stakeholders, Dodd wants to start a war but Floyd insists on trying to make a deal first, the family talks to Joe Bulo, a High-ranking member of the rival mafia, Dodd gets mad in that meeting and Floyd orders Bear to take him outside, she presents her counteroffer but he refuses it and threatens on starting a war. Charlie After Bear talks to Hanzee telling him he considers him part of the family, Hanzee coninues his investigation which eventually leads to Ed and Peggy, he discovers they killed him and informs the family, Floyd orders Dodd to kill Ed, but Charlie wants to be included in the family business, Dodd lets him do it but he fails and accidentally burns the butcher shop and gets arrested, when Bear finds out, he beats up Dodd but it's stopped by Hanzee, Dodd then makes Bear kneel so he could whip him up with his belt, Floyd stops them and sends Dodd to kill Ed and Bear to rescue Charlie but State Trooper Lou Solverson and Sheriff Hank Larsson have arrested Ed as well and while Hank is taking care of Peggy, Dodd arrives to the house and Bear to the Police Station, Hank tells Dodd Ed is under custody before being knocked out by Hanzee, meanwhile Carl, Ed and Charlie's lawyer convinces Bear of retreating telling him any action from them could worsen Charlie's sentence, meanwhile Lou sneaks Ed out of the station followed by Hanzee. Ed escapes from Lou and runs home, where Peggy has knocked out Dodd and tied him up, then they take him to a shack in Sioux Falls in the middle of the forest, while Bear and Dodd were out Mike Milligan (a hitman from Kansas City) shoot up the Gerhardt Farm because Mike used Dodd's daughter Simone as a mole in the family. Dodd Ed and Peggy keep Dodd in the shack for two days on those days Ed tries to make a deal with the Gerhardts but Bear has ordered his men to ignore any information that may appear of Dodd's whereabouts so Ed makes a deal with Mike Milligan instead, Hanzee finds Ed and Peggy and bursts into the shack, Hanzee surprisingly betrays Dodd and kills him, Lou and Hank arrive to the shack and Hanzee escapes, he calls the house to tell them Dodd is alive and Ricky G, an affialiate of the Gerhardt Family under the command of Bear answers he tries to secretly tell him but Floyd makes him tell her, Floyd takes the call, Hanzee lies to her telling her Dodd was caught by Mike Milligan, Floyd tells him they will arrive at midnight. During those days without Dodd, Bear finds out Simone is Mike's spy so he takes her to the forest and kills her, also avenging his son in prision thanks to Dodd. Hanzee The police officers from South Dakota took Ed and Peggy to the Motor Motel where Ed agreed to meet Mike, the sheriff plans on using Ed to arrest Mike, what they don't know is that Hanzee put on trap on them and the Family, that midnight the Family arrive, they reunite with Hanzee who tells them Dodd is inside, Bear tells Hanzee to take care of Floyd as he leads the men inside the hotel, Bear burst in and after killing some officers dressed as civilians, he finds out Dodd isn't there, his men discover they are cops and not men from Kansas City, a massacre happens in the motel as Hanzee reveals his true colors to Floyd as he kills her stabbing her twice, Bear sees this and rans towards Hanzee with murderous rage, but he is stopped by Lou who shots him in the ear, Bear then lunges towards Lou who kept shooting at him, hitting him in the shoulders, Bear tackles him and strangles him, meanwhile Hanzee kills the remaining cops and former allies while looking fro Ed and Peggy. As Bear is about to kill Lou, an UFO appears above them, flashing a light on top of them and Hanzee, engrossed by this, Lou takes the chance to reach for his gun and shoot Bear on the jaw, making the bullet come out from the top of his head, then he falls to the ground death. Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:TV Show Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protective Category:Scapegoat Category:Murderer